


Luke Hobbs was a man of principle(until he met a certain brit)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Fluff, I NEEDED IT, M/M, Oneshot, Too much fluff, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Luke Hobbs was a man of life-long honed discipline and self-restraint. Yes, he'd get some seductive lines thrown in his way, lustful gaze or promising whispers thrown upon himself now and then but he had it totally under control. Until he met a certain brit.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: Fast&Furious Series





	Luke Hobbs was a man of principle(until he met a certain brit)

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write some fluff and this came out🤣🤣
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

Luke Hobbs was a man of life-long honed discipline and self-restraint. Yes, he'd get some seductive lines thrown in his way, lustful gaze, or promising whispers thrown upon himself now and then. Yes, in his line of work you'll meet more beautiful psychopaths and killers or spies than you would usually imagine. But Luke would turn them down, politely, because he was perfectly able to keep his private and work-life separate. He was not a monk or a priest, mind you, but he was a professional, and a damn good one at that. 

He was raising an eight-year-old girl by himself, he was over forty for god's sake, and he could as well as keep it in his pants when beautiful assassins or spies tried to whisk him away with a charming smile or some seductive lines. Luke was a man of principle, a damn good soccer coach, a loving dad, a brilliant, loyal agent that served his country and protected its and world's population more than 4 times---

"You're making that face again, dumbbell." 

.... So why the hell couldn't he keep it in his pants when it came to one Deckard Shaw? 

Luke's train of thoughts stopped abruptly, as he blinked and looked down at the naked form next to him on the bed. A beautiful, inviting sight, no doubt, if Luke's hand that automatically reached for that thigh started stroking it mindlessly was any indication. Fuck, no, he was just thinking about this, get it together Hobbs. You will stop stroking that beautiful leg and start thinking with your brain, not with your- 

But Deckard laughed, and the sound of it did something to Luke's heart that made it flutter like a 13-year-old girl's. Damn it. But he was not going to kiss the man, not when he was in the middle of some serious thought- 

Then Luke leaned forward and kissed Deckard. Luke thought he heard his brain quit and leave the room. Meh. its loss, not his. 

"You look so pained when you're trying to think too hard. Don't strain your muscles that aren't used to being overworked, Hobbs."

The brit said, laughing into the pecks he gave onto Luke's lips before he pulled away, and Luke found himself chasing them helplessly. 

"There are no muscles left untrained in this body, princess, and that includes my brain."

Luke retorted quickly enough, saving his last piece of dignity and Deckard huffed out a laugh. God, why was that sound so addictive to his ears? Luke knew he was making that stupid face again, so he came up with the quickest reply he could come up with. 

"I train and hone every muscle in this body, babe."

Luke said, and Deckard smirked at him, rolling his body from the bed and walking away with the grace of a cat. The brit picked up the shirt and pants he had thrown onto the chair the previous night and started to get dressed. 

"Can't argue with that, as I've seen it last night."

Deckard said, throwing a smirk at Luke's way as he put on the pants and shirt. Though the man was dressing up quickly and methodically, Luke couldn't help feel his dick jump at the implication and the memory of last night sprang forward. Last night he pinned the brit onto the bed effectively with his arms and his bulk and with great satisfaction of the brit. Deckard showed how much he appreciated Luke's muscles by wrapping his legs around- no, no, he was not going there again. Not now. Not when the guy was already finished dressing and smirking at him beautifully like that. 

"I'm a man of principle and self-restraint."

Luke said and wished he could just die. But Deckard laughed and came to bed, quickly wrapping his hand around Luke's neck and giving a quick peck on Luke's lips. 

"Yes, you are, fat boy. Meet you for dinner at Antonio's at 7?"

Luke's hand quickly shot up and grabbed Deckard's waist before the smaller man could fully escape. Though both knew that if Deckard wanted to, he'd be miles away before Luke could catch him. Luke wrapped his arm around the brit's waist and used his other hand to gently wrap the brit's neck and pull him down for a real, proper kiss. The way he felt the brit melt into the kiss just made it all worth it. 

So what if Luke slipped when it concerned some hot, British spy with a terrifying temper and a beautiful smile and legs to kill for? It was all worth the wait.


End file.
